


monster index

by pro_se



Series: creature feature [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Study, Gen, Journal- Freeform, creature feature, let me have this halloween fic, monster au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pro_se/pseuds/pro_se
Summary: welcome to creature feature, with well known characters re-imagined just in time for halloween.





	1. The Case of Evie and Jacob Frye

Evie Frye. Scale impression on the back of her hands and forearms. Firebreather. Flames curl from her lips when her emotions are strong; the only indication of incoming fire is the subtle glow of embers from her throat and collarbones. Temperatures are known to range from melting stone to steel bars. Colors are usually orange and white. Smoke-like residue on her clothes and surrounding persons. Regulates her own body temperature.

Jacob Frye. While presently lacks his sister’s firebreathing (and is rightly jealous of so), physical features include hardened sharp fingernails and scale impressions on his back and shoulder blades. Hypothesized that his dragon’s blood holds otherworldly properties. Unconscious and conscious control of making his eyes switch to snake-like eyes complete with slit pupils and unnatural yellow glow.

* * *

The elder twin kneels and twitches her head to the side as she listens to the shrieking sirens rumble below, effectively delaying London traffic while the horizon paints distant ash plumes. Evie Frye draws her hood up although she knows every shadow and every lingering secret on this rooftop. From behind, Jacob Frye manages to claw his way over the edge, instead shoving back his hood to reveal sweaty, matted hair and a look of exasperation.

“Ah, dear sister,” he huffs and wheezes, “haven’t you heard? When there’s smoke, there’s fire.”

Evie wrinkles her nose. “That one isn’t mine."

“Sure, sure.” He rubs his gloved hands together, then fumbles in his pockets for a pack, shakes out a cigarette, and sticks it in his mouth. “Gotta be careful, though. Your Mister Green was askin’ a lot more questions when I went past the curio shop.”

“He can be very inquisitive.”

“And dangerous,” Jacob mumbles around the unlit cigarette. He eventually manages to strike a match and let the nicotine scent waft around the nighttime air. Evie glances at him sharply but says nothing, knowing that her brother is correct.


	2. Colonial Nightmares

Shay Cormac. Renowned as the reborn Dullahan, better known as the Headless Horseman. Ephemeral, able to pass through tangible objects, though not individuals. Crosses vast distances with alarming speed. Notably not headless. Other physical features include black sclera and numerous visible, gaping wounds around his throat. Case of possession or innate powers? Not an interesting topic to the Templar Order.

Haytham Kenway. In regards to physical features, essentially same as ever. Reports of surviving mortal wounds while his opponents’ minor wounds fester and lead to death. Minimal aging. Immortal? Uncanny ability to speak with silvertongue and sway listeners. Constantly searches for knowledge and ways to wield power over others. Difficult to gauge whether he is Faust or Mephistopheles.

* * *

For the first time ever, the Homestead was under attack.

It was to be expected, but neither side is sure of who spearheaded the attack-- was it Shay Cormac, recently risen from the dead, seeking revenge? Or was it the ruthless Grandmaster, stepping forth from the shadows of his rank and reputation?

The two Templars stand at the outskirts of the compound, their gloved hands resting on the hilt of their blades. Shay idly scratches at his neck and sweeps his gaze at the roves of Templars approaching the sleeping Homestead. He silently notes the way Haytham avoids looking at him. Even after months under his employment, Kenway seems unnerved by the way black consumes his eyes in the nighttime. Shay hides his smile with a yawn.

The Homestead suddenly comes alive with screams and calls to battle. Distant shrieks of steel on steel echo. Horses scream as their reins are cut loose and they race away from the barn going up in flames, thick, dark clouds of ash rising to the sky and obscuring the moonlight. 

“Your turn, Shay,” Haytham says calmly.


	3. High Seas and Weathered Devils

Edward Kenway. Source unknown. Anything inorganic he touches consciously takes on a ghastly, ethereal form (i.e., sword, coat, pirate ship). Changes in physical demeanor range from a skeletal visage to full-blown skeleton. Causes somewhat fearful response among opponents. Flames surrounding figure and transformed objects do not give off temperature heat. 

Adéwalé. Firebreather. Keen vision. However unlike dragon creatures, lacks physical features such as scales or slitted pupils and yellow eyes. Orange-red eyes. Sometimes he laughs and talks about having memories that are not his own. Multiple lives. Thrives, acts more lively around his fiery captain. Phoenix-like.

James Kidd/Mary Read. Quick as lightning. Known to tear through enemies with unusually sharp claws. Noted that the bodies of their foes disappear soon after. Won’t say much about their identity to the others. Assumed to be a ghoul, or something ghoulish.

Edward Thatch, “Blackbeard”. Left for dead by enemies and friends. Returned later with new schemes to terrorize the oceans. Described as a mythical revenant, or a corpse brought back from the dead. Side effects? Insatiable hunger and thirst, heightened senses, and an uncanny attraction to sunken troves. Loves to hoard silver.

Charles Vane. Reportedly stumbled across a treasure cache and then reemerged as a different creature. Sunlight defines weaker physique and abilities. Come dusk, hunter-like prowess. Drinks blood when he feels like it. Does not bleed.

Benjamin Hornigold. Accompanied Vane when he found the cursed cache. Caught the backlash and consequently shares similar qualities. Is not as weak during the daytime. Bloodsucker with a-- more, er, voracious appetite. 

Jack “the Calico” Rackham. Stealthier and more agile than most, except when blackout drunk. Amber cat’s eyes. How do you think he got that nickname?

* * *

Take a quick glance around Old Avery.

What do you see?

Vane tilts the chair back on two legs as his scarred hands quickly thumb through a deck. He counts slowly.  _ Jack, Queen, King.  _ The ascot around his neck has fresh blood stains within its folds. Hornigold sits next to him with two tankards in hand and swiftly downs his drink. A trickle of red finds its way down his chin. Vane yawns, and it looks like there are more gleaming teeth than usual.

The Calico sprawls unconscious at the bartop.

Blackbeard polishes a silver dagger as he converses with James Kidd. Eavesdropper pale quickly at mention of spilled guts and missing organs, even though the two pirates with red in their teeth talk as casually as if they were discussing the weather. Thatch mentions something about cannons being the most effective way to sink bodies. Kidd leans in closer, ever enraptured.

Kenway sits alone. He passes his hand through the candle flame and for the briefest moment, it burns a curious ocean blue. Something about the fire sings to him; it promises treasure and fame to those who are brave enough to live like a pirate. His fists and steel have drawn blood; after a while, the body starts to crave adrenaline. Adventure.

The door to the tavern swings open and Adéwalé enters. In the swift shadows of patrons moving around, his dark eyes flare in a mix of orange and crimson, just like a flame. Kenway grins. Kindred spirits born in the embers of a crucible. He pinches out the candle, tugs up his hood, and joins Adé as they head to the Jackdaw, discussing their next voyage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: kenway’s design is partly inspired by art of a gorgeous ghost rider au by berunov (can be found on tumblr and twitter)
> 
> i also thought i’d be super picky about who gets to be a vampire but surprise surprise


End file.
